


Educated Guess (Analogical)

by TheSacredStephen



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:38:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSacredStephen/pseuds/TheSacredStephen
Summary: This will be a multi-chapter fic, so I'll be working on it and uploading what I do every so often. I'll try to be regular as I can, though! What did you all think? Writing Logan was a bit of a challenge, actually. I feel like he sounded too pretentious, haha. In future chapters he will be much more snarky and like the Logan we all know and love. I really hope you all like it! Feel free to add suggestions and comments as you wish.Also, I'll be uploading a Logicality fic very soon! Keep your eyes peeled for that.-Brooke





	Educated Guess (Analogical)

The school courtyard was buzzing, with students walking around with their friends, sitting in their implicitly designated areas or sitting under a tree with headphones in, completely ignoring the hustle and bustle. Oh wait, that was just Virgil. He was used to this. The thought of talking to people and attempting to make friends scared him half to death, but being alone in social situations brought with it crippling anxiety as well. It was better to just sit there and be comfortably numb, paying little mind to the world. Virgil didn’t hear the footsteps that were getting closer to him, nor did he notice the man that sat down right next to him until he heard the stranger clear his throat. Virgil quickly shuffled away in fear and confusion. The stranger who decided to sit with him had side-swept brown hair and thick-rimmed glasses. He wore a black polo under a grey blazer. A book was in his hand, and gave a side-glance at Virgil.  
“I apologise if my sitting with you has caused any inconvenience. I don’t wish to engage in social interaction, but if I go off on my own in search of solitude I will be subject to even more heckling. I hope you don’t mind.” He spoke in a very formal manner, which caught him off guard and slightly bothered him. Apparently people in the modern age know proper vocabulary. Wow. Virgil tried not to sneer as he went back to ignoring everything.  
“By the way, my name’s Logan. I don’t expect to talk to you much, but if we’re going to be doing this we may as well know each other’s names.”  
“Right.” He responded. 

Why did Logan think this was going to keep happening? He wasn’t very used to people invading his space. Nowadays, people just leave him be. In the beginning, kind or pitying students (Virgil could never really make out their intentions) would check in on him and make sure he was okay. He would respond sardonically most of the time, which scared people off or caused them to dislike him. His theory was that people who genuinely wanted to be his friend would see past that, but he also understood the impact of first impressions. That too brought him great anxiety. This felt different, though. They continued to do their own thing in comfortable silence, the chatter of students and nearby birds providing background noise. Logan didn’t ask about Virgil’s friends (or lack thereof), and Virgil didn’t ask pointless questions about the book he was reading. Virgil was extremely uncomfortable, which was a given, but he felt a different vibe from Logan and He didn’t seem like the sort of person who’d be nice out of pity or necessity. He was silently sitting next to him, engrossed in whatever book he was reading. He noticed Virgil gazing at him and looked up.  
“Do you need something? I’ll leave if you need me to.” He shook his head quickly. A little too quickly to be normal, he thought. Worrying thoughts flew around in his mind until he pulled himself together and manage a response.  
“No, you’re fine. I’m just not used to people wanting to be around me is all.” He cocked his head.  
“Ah, I see.” He stood up, leaving Virgil alone once again. “Well, I have to go to class now, but I’d like to do this again. You don’t seem to be as annoying as most other people. Would tomorrow work for you?” Virgil tried to answer, but he walked off briskly in a bid to get to class on time. All he could do was sit there in stunned silence, a part of him hoping Logan would hold him to that.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a multi-chapter fic, so I'll be working on it and uploading what I do every so often. I'll try to be regular as I can, though! What did you all think? Writing Logan was a bit of a challenge, actually. I feel like he sounded too pretentious, haha. In future chapters he will be much more snarky and like the Logan we all know and love. I really hope you all like it! Feel free to add suggestions and comments as you wish.
> 
> Also, I'll be uploading a Logicality fic very soon! Keep your eyes peeled for that.
> 
> -Brooke


End file.
